The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek
The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek is the fourth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It is preceded by Trapped in Bat Wing Hall and followed by Night in Werewolf Woods. The holographic prism design consists of orange colored dots that are filled in and not filled in. The cover illustration consists of a chimpanzee in a labcoat on top of a lab table, mixing green slime in beakers, petri dishes, test tubes, and bunsen burners. Plot You and your friend, Sam, are waiting for your mother in the labs of esteemed scientist Dr. Eeek, which is high in a skyscraper. The secretary leaves and you decide to search for your mother. You encounter Dr. Eeek, who is willing to pay you to help out in some experiments. But these experiments aren't exactly safe... Some of the experiments include being attacked by a blob that grows, getting lost in a maze which is inhabited by a massive rat, meeting a half-human half-dog hybrid, and getting lost in a virtual reality universe. Endings There are seventeen bad endings and nine good endings. Bad Endings *Getting tickled to death after answering a Goosebumps question wrong. *Getting cornered in a maze by a giant rat. It's implied that you and Sam are eaten. *You get covered in green goo. When you meet up with your mother, she thinks you and Sam are aliens. Who knows what the United States military would think of this? Time to say "Wrxt Rinp" - "The End" in Martian. *The sheet that's draped over the operating table doesn't fully cover you, so Dr. Eeek finds you. He hooks you up to some machines after making you drink a potion, turning you into a part-kid, part-dog, and part-basketball hybrid. *Entering a virtual world, you're confronted by a Komodo Dragon. Thinking he will leave you alone if you stand still, you're mistaken. The Komodo Dragon takes a bite out of your side, and the bacteria in his saliva kill you, allowing him to eat at his leisure. *The laboratory has been taken over by chimpanzees, who are studying humans now. *You remain a dog forever, but you seek to get back at Dr. Eeek. *German Shepherds get your scent. You and Sam get mauled by them. *Six dogs keep you cornered. *After eating strawberry jam, you break out in hives since you're allergic to strawberries. The electric company shuts off the power, since Dr. Eeek hasn't paid up. The allergic reaction cuts off your breathing, causing you to asphyxiate. *Forced to clean a giant-sized restroom. *Sam turns into a dog after eating so much dog food. Presumably, he attacks you. *Entering the wrong room, you meet up with a "Vamporilla" - a cross between a gorilla and a vampire bat - which is so cross that it tears you apart. *Dr. Eeek reveals that he always wears a mask underneath the first. You are consumed by the green goo. *You become a clone of Dr. Eeek. No one recognizes you anymore, not even the police - and it's implied that they arrest you. *One of the scientists sprays Sleeping Spray into your face, then she sprays Sam with it. Both of you drift off to slumber. *You try to worm your way out of things but fail. It's implied that Dr. Eeek gets you. Try to prove A, B or C. Good Endings *Your mother arrives just in time and summons the police, who arrest Dr. Eeek. Sam tells you that you owe him $50. *Your mother summons the police, who arrest Dr. Eeek. When Sam hears that the police found a giant toad that can sing, he decides to go searching for it. However, this ending isn't fair because you can only reach it if you're left-handed, and the average person is right-handed. *You take a red pill and transform back, but Sam remains a dog. *It turns out you were just having a bad dream. Of course, your mother thinks about taking you to her new laboratory after school. *You see the chimpanzee get picked up by Tarzan. No one you know will believe this. *You meet your real mother, who allows you and Sam to play with a hologram machine. You and Sam make copies of yourselves and leave them in the lab. It's implied that your copies end up in trouble. The way this ending is worded sounds like it is trying to explain how the book has several different endings - i.e., all other endings are for your clones, and not for you. *You escape the Canine Maze and meet up with your mother. After all the horrifying experience you've had, all you want to do is go home! *Your mother finds you and you go straight to bed. *Your mother becomes rich and famous because you're the dog she has. You escape the maze by pushing a button with your nose and go back home as a dog with your mother. Cover Art Gallery Regional The_Deadly_Experiments_of_Dr._Eeek_-_UK_Cover.jpeg|UK The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek - French Cover -Les Terribles expériences du docteur Onk.jpg|French The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek - Spanish Cover - Los experimentos mortales del Dr. Eeek.jpg|Spanish The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek - Indonesian Cover - Eksperimen Maut Dr. Eeek.jpg|Indonesian The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek - Norwegian Cover - Doktor Eeeks grøssende eksperimenter.jpeg|Norwegian The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek - Hebrew Cover - הניסויים הקטלניים של דר איכס.jpg|Hebrew Trivia *Despite the monkey - referred to as a "Vamporilla" in the book - being on the cover, it barely has anything to do with the actual story. *On page 76, there is a Goosebumps trivia question. *The ending where you turn into Dr. Eeek would not be so easily lost if this wasn't a gamebook. The main character would have known things about about his or her own life that Dr. Eeek would not, and be able to tell Sam about them. *One bad ending says the word "half" 11 times. *This book holds records for most good endings, most times an ending pops up, same as the one before but with good ones and smallest number of pages. *Another Give Yourself Goosebumps book, "The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock," has some things that this book's title has. It is because they both begin with " The"; a word that would describe what they made, which is " Deadly " and " Creepy "; what they made, which is " Experiments " and " Creations "; followed by the word, " of "; and finally, the scientist who made the experiments/creations. *The singing frog mentioned in one of the endings may be a reference to Michigan J. Frog, a singing dancing frog seen in a Looney Tunes short and in a few WB shows since. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Mazes Category:Transformations Category:Giants Category:Clones Category:Villains Category:Dreams Category:Scientists Category:Human Villains The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek Category:Technology Category:Blobs Category:Books Released In 1996 Category:Covers by Mark Nagata